1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashing systems used to control and redirect water and, more specifically, to flashing systems used to control and redirect water from the junction of a deck with a wall or post.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem in the construction business is that of weatherproofing structural junctures, such as those between vertical walls or posts and roofs, decks, balconies, terraces and the like. Weatherproofing serves the goal of protecting the underlying structure from the damage associated with water seepage, e.g., rotting wood and cracking of masonry. The standard practice is to cover the seams associated with such junctures with flashing.
In applications for generally vertical structures such as decks, balconies, terraces and roofs with a low pitch, the prior flashing arrangements have been prone to leakage at best and commonly have been ineffective. Generally, such prior arrangements have left seams or junctures with cracks that allow water seepage and have not been effective at channeling or draining the water away from the support structure of the deck. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have better flashing systems to control and redirect water away from the juncture and support structure.